Halo: Team Silver
by Knight 56
Summary: The HumanCoveant war is over. There is a new threat that must be fought... Plz R&RNext chap fnally up! The end has come. Last chapter updated. Silver Team.
1. Default Chapter

Halo: Team Silver

PROLOUGE

0350 Hours, March 11th, 2722 (Military Calendar)/

Romulu Madagascar System, Planet LongWood

Joshua squeezed through the two meter long corridor, built for Covenant engineers. He slightly turned his head enough to see two heavily armed Elites fire fuel rod cannons down the hallway. Casey, who was on the other side of the hallway, aimed her sniper at one of the Elites heads. She pulled the trigger and a 14.5 mm armor-piercing round flew into the Elites helmet, penetrating its shield and sending blood and brain onto the second Elites helmet. As the Elite struggled to clear his eyes, another Elite stood next, having not moved yet, waiting for enough suppressive fire, so it could fire its beam rifle. Two grunts jumped into the corridor, firing overcharged plasma pistols. The Elite with the beam rifle popped out from the side and fired at Joshua's ribcage It was a direct hit which killed him. The other Elite had finally cleared his eyes and had dropped its fuel rod gun and switched to its plasma rifle. He fired down the corridor again. Casey backed up and allowed Nick and Andrew to lay down some blanket fire from their battle rifles. Cory came up behind the two and sprayed MA5B fire down the hallway.

All of the armor-piercing rounds forced the Elites back down out the corridor reluctantly. They wanted there kills but understood they would have to wait to have them. They took a new route that their Covenant AI had setup for them. They jogged down the hallway to a door that detected their presence and hissed open. The two grunts ran in first, and the two Elites followed. They came out on the other side and spotted their kills. The four enemy contacts were making their way towards the bridge. The two grunts opened fire and smeared the door with plasma fire leaving smoldering black holes on the sides of the door. The lead Elite stepped forward and motioned for a cease fire. They followed behind and entered a big purple/white room. There was a ramp that lead to a platform in the middle. Many glowing panels surrounded the platform. Two of the enemy contacts were working on-top of the platform and saw them. They turned around and motioned at them. The Elites and grunts started to turn their heads when they were peppered with armor-piercing rounds. The clatter of spent shell casings enveloped the room and bounced off the walls.

By the time the Elites and grunts tried to charge the room again the Slipspace engines were online and there was a sudden rumble through out the ship and they were all thrown to the deck.

"Simulation end." A computer said over the loud speakers. "Score, Red team three, Blue team two. Red team wins." The computer added. The room they were in faded to a gray room. "Shit!" yelled ZanZuga. He was the Elite who carried the beam rifle. His helmet, along with everyone else's shone a brilliant silver. Tiam, the grunt and his brother Atu agreed. The Elite superior, LaTymee, walked out the door and the others followed. They entered another room, and found the five Spartans cheering their battle cry. "Wahoo! Shrill and Kill!" Those words were repeated several times. LaTymee walked in and saw Nick turn around. They stared in each others flaming eyes, grabbed each others hand and gave a quick hug. The entire group stood in a line. This is Silver Team.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

0400 Hours, March 14th, 2722 (Military Calendar)/

Romulu Madagascar System, Planet LongWood

The Pelican dropship entered the atmosphere of space and changed course to head towards the station. "_ETA to the station is two minutes._" Said the pilot onboard the Pelican. Nick along with everyone else eased into the seats, or at least tried to. None of the marines in the UNSC ever felt safe onboard a ship. The ODST's (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) or better known as helljumpers got shot from ships to land like rockets. "Man, I really don't like this crap." Said Atu. "Deal with it." Ordered LaTymee. Andrew and Josh snickered at the whimpering grunt. Some of the marines still hadn't grown accustom to having the Covenant around. Atu became embarrassed. "Hey, can it assholes." Ordered Nick. The two Spartans looked at Nick and then turned to Atu and gave him a death glare.

Atu looked away. "_Were docking with the station._" Said the pilot. The team stood up and straitened there white uniforms. Nick put on his matching cap, and LaTymee put on his Honor Guard helmet. "LaTymee, why do you still wear that thing?" asked ZanZuga. LaTymee didn't answer. The ramp on the Pelicans tail opened up and the team walked out. There were thousands of personnel onboard the station, Human and Covenant alike.

The team walked towards the middle of the station and took a grav lift up three levels higher. The higher up they went the more security they found. This was interesting to the team. They walked to a gray door and met two guards. "Name, rank and business please?" asked the marine on the left. Each of the squad members gave what was asked of them and the marine took a DNA scan. "Alright, everything checks out. You can enter." Said the marine. Nick nodded and walked into a large room. There was a large round table in the center. Each of the members stood at a chair and waited for Lord Hood.

There was a hiss as the doors opened to reveal Lord Hood and Sergeant A.J. Johnson. The two walked into the room and Johnson gave Nick a nod. There was another person that walked in and stood next to LaTymee. Nick looked at the strange figure and then back. _Oh man it's the Chief_. _My trainer_._ Just great_. Thought nick. Hood, Johnson and the Chief took a seat. Hood motioned for everyone to take a seat.

They all did and there was a sudden bright light that took over the entire room. Hood looked at each of their faces and said "Silver Team. We have a mission for you. There's been heavy activity in the Slephir system and we need your team and others to go and check it out. I know this is only your first mission and this is why Sergeant Johnson and Master Chief will accompany you and the other teams. If there is heavy rebel activity it will mean war. If its anything else you get your squads butts back home. Is that understood?" asked Hood. "Sir, we understand you, sir." Replied the team.

Hood nodded his head and tapped a projection panel. A large Covenant flagship, two Covenant carriers, a frigate, a UNSC destroyer, two UNSC carriers and a UNSC frigate appeared with what looked like thousands of In Amber Clad type ships appeared. "This is the fleet that will be coming with you. If It's high amounts of rebel activity, as I said before, it means war." said Hood.

Josh made a low whistle. The entire fleet of LongWood would be coming. Hood gestured out the window and everyone turned their heads. The entire fleet was assembling. "You and the others will be leaving at 0700 tonight." Added Hood. They all got up made a crisp salute and turned and left. They walked back down to the Pelican and boarded it. The Pelicans tail closed up and they flew out. Casey looked out the window only to see that hundreds and thousands of Pelicans and Longswords, the UNSC's fighters, blasted out and headed towards the fleet. Tiam looked out the view port as well and wondered why they didn't use this massive fleet to destroy the Covenant. "_ETA to the Alcran is five minutes_." Said the pilot from over the loud speakers.

The _Alcran_ was the Covenant flagship that Lord Hood had showed them. "The _Alcran_ was the ship I was in command of during the human/Covenant war. She's as tough as the name they gave her." Said LaTymee surprisingly. "_ETA two minutes_." Said the pilot again. There were hundreds of ships docking with her. Many of the other ships were ready to jump into Slipspace. "_Docking with Alcran now_." Said the pilot. The team stood up and watched the tail of the Pelican open up. Sergeant Johnson and the Master Chief waited for them outside. The team walked out and were greeted by humans and Covenant.

They walked towards Johnson and the Chief. "Armory is this way." Said Johnson. The team followed and passed through a couple of doors. They walked into the armory and saw other teams getting ready. There was a loud song being blasted in the room. The Spartan half of the team recognized it. It was Breaking Benjamin. One of Sergeant Johnson's favorites.

_Before the line, one at a time ready to play_

_I can see them anyway_

_No time to lose we've got to move_

_Steady the helm_

_I am losing sight again_

_Fire your hulls we've got to go_

_Blow me away_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_There's nothing left, so save your breath_

_Lying away_

_Caught inside this tidal wave_...

And so on. Everybody was loading up. Silver team walked over to some lockers. They opened them up and found each of their armor waiting for them. They put it on and then went to the ships weapons cache. There was everything you could imagine. M6C pistols all the way to fuel rod guns. Crates of grenades littered the area. Josh picked up a battle rifle, four grenades, and an M6C pistol. He took fourteen extra magazines of ammo for both his guns. Casey took a S2 AM Sniper rifle and two SMG's. She took four extra sniper magazines and eight extra SMG magazines.

Nick took a shotgun, two pistols and a sack of Moray Mines. He took four grenades, and a S2 AM sniper as well. He took a bag of sixty extra shells for his shotgun. Andrew took a battle rifle and a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher. Cory took a MA5B and two grenades.

LaTymee took two plasma rifles and a plasma pistol. ZanZuga took a Covenant energy sword and a Covenant Carbine. Tiam took a fuel rod cannon and a plasma pistol. Atu took a mobile plasma cannon and a plasma pistol and a grenade.

Since they were already in Slipspace they started to walk back down to the launch bay. This time they were taking Phantoms because they were going to need the newly installed cloaking system to sneak past the enemy radar. They were going to be dropped in deep in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of a weapons facility that was believed to be supplying the rebels with heavy weapons. There first mission would mean war for the UNSC and they all could tell.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

0830 Hours, March 14th, 2722 (Military Calendar)

Slephir System, Unknown Rebel Planet

The Phantom rumbled as it entered the planets atmosphere and cloaked. The two teams in side Silver Team and Green Team waited patiently to be dropped. They all had there hands on their cloaking activators for when they dropped. If they found out about heavy rebel activity there would be helljumpers dropping from everywhere and pelicans dropping off troops and supplies. The Longswords would strafe the unsecured areas before troops could push there way in. "_ETA to drop is four minutes_." Said the Elite in the cockpit. LaTymee began to walk around with Nick and the other squad captains. They each checked everyone's equipment and supplies. The Elite commanders checked how much methane the grunts had left to sustain them. Each read full, enough to pull them through this op.

There was some more shaking as the Phantom blew into the air and began its approach to the surface.

One of the rebel commanders, Luke, spotted a faint glimpse of many sleek looking dropships. He called in the AA batteries to open up on the sky. Just in case. There were sudden flashes of light as the AA batteries opened up. The next thing Luke saw were dropships entering the forest on the outskirts of the city. There was a sudden flash of red/white hot plasma as everything went black.

"_Direct hit sir_." Answered the pilot. The Phantoms passengers held to the bracing supports of the ship as it dodged heavy rounds from the AA batteries. "Good job pilot" said LaTymee. "_Alright ladies, Shrill and Kill baby_. _I'm calling in the fleet, its war boys_._ Take the first quarter of the city and then wait for backup_." Replied the pilot. " Alright boys, move, move, move." Ordered green teams captain and Nick. Each of the teams fell out the ships belly and looked around. Other Phantoms were unloading. One Phantom was pulling out after its drop and was shot out of the sky along with two others.

"_Alright silver team you've got point, red team you've got rear, green team you have our nine o'clock and blue team you've got our three o'clock_." Ordered Johnson. Silver team moved up to the forward part of the column. Casey brought her sniper to bear along with Nick. They moved up watching for the AA emplacements. "_Alright, people we charge the city on my mark, the helljumpers are already on their way down and we need to clear a path_. _The Pelicans and Phantoms are following behind with the Longswords_." Added Johnson. "_Three…two…one… Mark!_" continued Johnson. Casey and Nick laid down on the grassy plains and scoped the wall defending the city. There was a large gate in the middle, probably three meters thick. "Sir, I'm moving up to the gate with the Moray mines. I'll blow a path through." Said Nick.

"_Negative, son_._ Those gun emplacements will blow straight through you_." Replied Johnson. "Like a give a damn." said Nick under his breath. He opened a secure channel to his team and said "Alright team, Casey, your with me and the rest of you lay down some covering fire." Ordered Nick. "Yes sir!" they all replied. Casey and Nick moved up and Nick told her, "What I need you to do is take out some of those gunners and then try to draw their fire." "Right." Replied Casey. The two moved up to the cover of some rocks. Casey laid her sniper down and aimed it at the middle gun emplacement. She pulled the trigger and a 14.5 mm armor-piercing round hit the gunner in the head and he fell backwards. She aimed her sniper at the gunner on the right and fired. He died as well. Casey wasted another two rounds on another two gunners. "Go." She said over the com. Nick got up and ran towards the door.

He sat down in a crouching position and pulled out the Moray mines. He began placing them in rows of three. By the time he was done he had three rows of mines set up. Everything he had. He set the timers on ten seconds and told Casey to give him some cover. She acknowledged the order and wasted four shots on two gunners. Nick ran back and told Casey to put her head down. There was a loud explosion in front of the two and molted, burning metal showered them. Nick looked at Casey and gave a slight nod. She nodded back and then Nick looked at the rest of the squads as they past by.

"Front door is open Sarge." Panted Nick. "_I gave you a direct order to stay put_." Johnson walked over to Nick and said "You are like your uncle John." He said. "Thanks." Replied Nick.

Johnson opened a COM channel to the fleet. "East wall taken, waiting for backup. Silver team moving in with Green team to take a camp." Stated Johnson as Silver team looked at each other. "This is definitely going to be fun." Said Tiam. "Hell ya!" exclaimed Josh. Johnson added with a smile, "Bring down the new stuff." After a couple of minutes three heavily armored Pelicans blasted through the dark night sky and settled on a plain a few clicks from where they stood. The team trotted over to the Pelicans and watched as the tails opened up. Three Spartans jumped out and stood around the dropship.

There were nine cases, enough for their team. They all jumped in and punched in the security code. The locks unlocked and it revealed nine new alien looking suits of armor. "What in the hell are these?" asked ZanZuga as Johnson jumped up.

"These," Johnson said with a chuckle, "These are the PSSA I's. Predator Stealth Strike Armors series one.

**Well there's chapter two!**

**Gin-Ryu- Thanks for the review. The flamer dosesent matter she's just a girl that i nkow who hates me. Thats all.**


	4. Authors Note

Alright everybody. I don't no what to do for the next chapter. here are your choices.

a:Continue story with gorind forces

b:Start the real story

c: give me ideas instead

Ok. if you pick C then tell me your idea. Thx for all the other reviews though.

Here's the ansewrs to your reviews!

Gin-Ryu: sry if i offended you. And the girl i liked her. thx for the review.

Wirespeed: Dude trust me those things are small. have you seen the comparison of the pelicans to one of those. Thx for the review.

Spacefan: all the other coveant are dead.Read halo first strike the book to find out about the rebels rebellings. The elites and grunts CARE because their part of the UNSC now.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

0570 Hours, March 15th, 2722 (Military Calendar)/

Slephir system, Asteroid Belt near unknown Rebel Planet

"Bring us to destination zero-zero-five. One quarter speed." Ordered Captain James F. Falcon. The graceful captain of the UNSC carrier _Darkhawk_. "Aye, aye sir." Replied Danny Hitshou. The _Darkhawks_ navigational crewmen. The carrier entered the asteroid belt on the outskirts of the unknown rebel planet. They were sent out to make sure no rebel reinforcements were hiding. "Keep archer missile pods AC through FV on standby." Falcon ordered. "Aye, aye sir." Said Breanne Andrews, the weapons crewman of the _Darkhawk_. The carrier barely made it passed an asteroid in front of them. "Port cameras Danny." Ordered Falcon. After getting to know his crew better h eased in and used their first names.

"Yes captain." He replied. The ships main view screen spilt into two screens showing aft cameras and port cameras. A sudden shadow washed by aft cameras. The crew watched the port cameras. Then another which shook the ship. This time they noticed it. "Jessica what in the hell was that." Asked Falcon. "Probably a slight gravitational pull sir" replied the strikingly beautiful science officer. Falcon was in love with her since the first day they met and the academy on Reach. It pained him to remember that he and one other ship made it out alive. "No, that cant be. Much too strong. Do a thermal sweep of the surrounding area" Falcon ordered. "Yes sir" she replied. '_What I would give just to have her say Falcon_.' He thought. Her blonde hair swayed from side to side as she looked at the incoming data.

"Nothing sir. Just space, dust and rock." Said Jessica. '_Something doesn't feel right_.' Thought Falcon. "I know what u mean sir." said Jessica. She was always able to tell when he what he was thinking by looking in his lightning blue eyes. She smiled and made a little laugh at the way she was looking at him. "Sorry if I surprised you sir." She added. "It's alright Jessica." He said. Another shadow, maybe two or three, past by this time.

"Archer missile pods AC through FV, fire widespread!" ordered Falcon. "Yes sir." Replied Breanne. The ship rumbled a couple of times and then stopped. A good fifty archer missiles flew through space and left trails of exhaust. Some thirty impacted on asteroids and the other twenty hit some kind of moving shadow. Falcon rose from his seat and said "What in the hell." "Sir, incoming message from felts commander Captain NewGood. "Open a channel." Ordered Falcon. "Aye, sir." She replied. "_This is Fleet Admiral NewGood_._ Report back to fleet_._ We're under attack from some kind of shadow_. _I re- f-et_." Said NewGood. The screen appeared to show the entire fleet becoming massacred. The UNSC flagship was gone along with one destroyer. "Dear god. Save us all." Said Falcon. Three-thousand shadows were moving around, destroying everything in their path.

**Gin-Ryu- Hey sry, heres your choice. Not long didn't what to give anything away.**


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter four

0600 Hours, March 22nd 2722, (Military Calendar)/

Slephir System, Unknown Rebel Planet

"All units fall back to Delta Squads coordinates! Peralta, get your sorry ass over here and lay down some cover fire. Rio, I swear that if you don't start shooting I'm going to permanently kill you my self!" ordered Corporal Seth Corso. Blood spattered officer Doohan as he shot a rebel. The soldier fell over and Doohan walked over his body. "Whoa ya! Hey you retards ova there want some more, well here's some led for you!" screamed Doohan as he shot more rebels.

Officer Peralta jumped into a foxhole and started spraying SMG fire at the enforcing rebel wave. "Hell ya, anyone want so-." Peralta's sentence was cut short after he was shot in the arm. "Sundy bunch!" yelled Peralta as he gripped his arm. "Rio, help out Peralta. Move ladies!" yelled Corso. He fired his battle rifle some more times as he and the rest of the squad fell back. He put the butt of the gun on his shoulder and used the 2x scope to kill a rebel sniper. He picked up the radio off Peralta's back, "Delta squad this is Corporal Corso of the 102nd battalion! We have wounded and are requesting backup. Respond." Said Corso as he jumped into the foxhole. No answer. "I repeat this is Corporal Corso of the 102nd battalion we have wounded and are requesting backup! Respond!" Yelled Corso into the radio. No answer again. He threw himself up on the slant of the foxhole and started to shoot the rebels again.

The radio crackled with static and someone's voice broke through. "This is Lieutenant Mark Daniel of Special Operations squad Delta, backup request has been denied. Respond." Seth got up and grabbed the radio again and said, "What in the hell do you mean backup request denied? This is Corporal Seth Corso of the 102nd battalion, I am overriding your orders, get your asses over her and help us." Said Seth. "Yes sir, sorry sir." Replied the Lieutenant. "You sure as hell better be." Said Seth. He threw down the radio and laid back down on the slant and opened fire, happy knowing that one of the toughest squads were on there way to help.

There was too many, they only had enough ammo to hold off for another five minutes. It was going to take Delta fifteen to get to their position. After the soldiers killed the rest of what was left for the time being Seth got up and yelled out the squads orders, "Alright people, Delta squad is on their way in. We still have ten more minutes to hold off," he looked at each of their faces knowing that certain death was heading towards them. "we have enough ammo to hold off for three." He added. Seth turned around and laid back down on the slope of the foxhole. The others followed and waited. It only took the rebels one minute to reinforce. "Open fire!" yelled Seth. The squad opened up with whatever they had left, running out quick. "Peralta help out Doohan with the left flank!" yelled Seth. He placed the butt of his rifle on his shoulder and used the 2x scope. As he killed a rebel there was a small flash of lighting in the sky and then all of the sudden hundreds of orange spherical shaped things fell through the night sky. Just as Delta Squad arrived above their heads one of the orange circles smashed through the Pelican and shattered shrapnel on their heads. Three marines were injured and one killed. Seth got up to take a look at what they were and as one popped out he was thrown back by a huge gust of heat. The last thing Seth saw was a giant hammer being swung at his head.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

0650 Hours, March 22nd 2722, (Military Calendar)/

Slephir System, Unknown Rebel Planet

"Cory get those moray mines into the truck, Josh watch those trip mines." Ordered Nick as he and the others prepared for their first stealth operations mission. Nick walked over to where Johnson and General Kazel sat. The general stood up and looked at a map on a makeshift table. "The main enemy encampments should be here," he pointed at a town called Lion Aries. He noticed Nick watching, "Silver Team will be inserted here." Kazel added.

"What about backup?" asked Nick. Kazel turned around and looked at him. "Backup?" He had an angry almost pissed off expression on his face. Kazel put a finger behind his ear and asked "Did I hear you say backup?" Nick straightened up and said sternly "Yes sir. What if my squad is surrounded or pinned down?" Kazel tilted his head to the side and walked over to Nick. He whispered into Nicks helmet "Then you find a way out of it. Cause I sure as hell ain't sending my men in to save some cyborgs ass." He turned around and started to walk away and then looked over his shoulder and said "Especially with those damned Covie bastards around.

ZanZuga walked up beside Nick and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Forget shit for brains over there. C'mon we're almost ready to leave. Our Pelican is almost here." "Alright." Replied Nick and walked back to where the others were. A marine walked up to where Johnson sat and gave him an envelope. The two said something and then saluted. Johnson walked over to the squad and said, "Guys there's going to be a surprise onboard the Pelican." Everybody looked at him and were about to ask what he meant when their Pelican arrived.

The dropship hovered a few feet from the ground when a figure stepped out. The figure walked over to where the team stood. "Silver Team this is your new member Tori." Announced Johnson. The figure was in the same PSSAI's as they were. The person took of their helmet and smiled a bright smile. It was a girl. Nick turned around and looked at her. He nearly lost his balance at the sight of her beauty. He walked over to her and said "Welcome, to Silver Team."

**Warp Ligia- Ok i know what your thinking. Tartarus. Well your wrong but good guess. The chapter after this one will be longer and we'll get more in-depth on the hammer guys.**

**Oddman- The cd is We are ot alone from Breaking Benjamin.**

**Halo2er- No LaTymee and Nick are not going out there guys and it was one of those friend handshakes were friends grab eachothers hands and pull eachothers shoulders inot eachothers chest.**

**Halo2er(again)-Ok the romance is in this chapter and the one with Falcon and Jessica.**


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

O800 Hours, March 22nd 2722, (Military Calendar)/

Slephir system, Unknown Rebel Planet

"_ETA to Lion Aries guys is three minutes_." Said ZanZuga as he flew their ship. It was their own design for their missions. It was a long trip from the camp to Lion Aries, nearly two hours. Lucky them, there ship could make it in ten. The ship was similar to a Pelican but lighter and a heavier machine gun than a normal Pelican. It was called a Vulcan. There was a large cargo area where the troop waited. The rest of Silver Team waited there. Nick, who was getting ready, shining his armor and working on his Battle Rifle, noticed Tori sitting at the far end of the ship and her knee was rapidly bouncing up and down.

He decided to try and comfort her. He walked to the where she sat and sat next to her. "Hey you okay?" He asked her. She looked at him. She still had her helmet off so she was still smiling but this time she was biting her lip a little bit and said, "Ya, I'm fine." She replied. "Is this your first time in actual combat?" he asked. "No. I once fought with Sergeant Johnson on Erander IV once. I was sent in to distract the enemy while Johnson and his men snuck in. I have to admit though it was pretty fun getting those guys to fall for me even if I was in a UNSC uniform." She laughed. "It's just that this is my first time in a spec ops mission and I'm hoping that I don't screw it up." She added. "Why do you think that you'll screw it up?" Asked Nick. "I don't know." She looked out the door of the Vulcan and added, "Probably just nervous." Nick looked at her and said "Well don't be, you'll be fine as long as you don't shoot one of us."

He walked back to his seat and sat down. Cory looked at him then her and then back at the floor. He looked at the seat next to him where his MA5B was. He picked it up and got an idea.

Andrew and Josh went and took Atu into a small compartment and were getting their revenge on him for getting them shut out by Nick. They were just punching him. Casey and ZanZuga were piloting the ship together. "So what do you think Lion Aries will be like?" asked Casey. "Nothing that I care about." Replied ZanZuga. Casey shook her head. ZanZuga hit the intercom and said "Drop in ten seconds." Then hit the switch again. Tori put her helmet on and Josh and Andrew stopped beating up Atu. Nick finished shining his Battle Rifle and strapped it onto his shoulder.

ZanZuga put the ship down in a small forest. He undid his strap and went to the cargo are of the ship. He picked up an energy sword and put it away. The he took a carbine of a rack. Casey undid her strap and grabbed the S2 next to her. She walked to the back of the ship and was the first one to hop out. Nick was next then everybody else. He put his hand flat up and motioned it forward. The team moved small opening and went through. Nick turned on his night vision and used the 2x scope on his Battle Rifle and searched the area. "No contacts" he whispered, "But I want radio silence, hand signals only. At least when we get into the complex." He added.

Nick put up two fingers. He pointed to Tiam and Atu and told them to head west through the city. Then he pointed to ZanZuga and then pointed at Tiam and Atu again, he was going with them. "Cory, Casey and LaTymee stay together. Go through the east side of the city. Josh on your own and head through the northwest. Me and Tori will take the south side. Everybody kill anyone in your way. Meet up at this building. Go!" Ordered Nick as he sent a scan of a city building to his team. Everybody nodded and set off.

**Ok L- I still getting the hang of the ranks right now so just give me a break, or just gve a list of the ranks from loweset to top. Thx**


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

0800 Hours March 22nd, 2722 (Military Calendar)/

Slephir System, Unknown Rebel Planet

"Hawk eight peel off you've got a bogie on your tail. Hawk five and ten with me." Ordered Commander Steven Bono of the 105th fighter squadron. "Hawk eleven prepare a little welcome wagon for the second shadow." He ordered as he dodged a shadow. Hawk eleven turned it's thrusters to full power and headed toward a slow moving shadow. "Hawk eleven," said the pilot as he looked at his Longswords firing control panel and then back at the ship "Fox three." She said as a missile was fired off the wing of her fighter. As the missile approached the shadow, the shadow seemed to move faster.

Just as the missile was about to impact on the shadow, the shadow disappeared and then reappeared and struck Hawk eleven. "Oh my god, did you see that!" said a pilot as more pilots prepared to engage the shadow. Steven peered out the right side of his viewport as a UNSC ship entered the system. "This is Captain James F. Falcon of the UNSC destroyer _Darkhawk_. Does anybody read?" He asked. Steven looked at his control panel of his fighter and hit the intercom. "This is Commander Steven Bono of the 105th fighter squadron!" he replied as ship captains reported in. Fifty-six Longswords passed in front of the _Darkhawk_. "_Alright ladies we do this one by the book, you with me Darington?_" asked the lead pilot of the second wave of the _Darkhawks _fighters. "_I'm with you Keller_." Answered Darington. "_Alright people here we go!_" said Keller. The Longswords spilt up into groups of four. Steven and Hawk five grouped up with Keller and Darington. They banked right and opened up with their 50mm chain guns onto a shadow. It was to fast. "Goddammit, their to damn quick. Alright standby hellfire missiles." Ordered Steven.

"Eagle one, fox one." Said Keller. Steven and the others did the same. As the missiles approached the shadow the shadow spat two smaller shadows at the missiles and as soon as they impacted the hellfire's redirected their course at the Longswords. Darington, Keller and Bono dodged them but Hawk five was to slow. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you god damn sons a bitches!" screamed Steven. Steven looked to his right viewport and saw shadows board the _Darkhawk_. "Damn they're boarding the ships everybody return to the _Darkhawk_. As the Longswords retreated to the ship more shadows entered the system.

They landed their fighters and sped off to the armory. They each took a Battle Rifle and ran to the bridge. When they arrived there was already a lot of security guarding the area. "Steven ran to where Falcon was and saluted him. "Welcome gentlemen." He said. He looked out the window "It's a hell of a mess out there isn't it?" Nobody answered him. "I thought so." He said as he looked back into the viewport. "Well we have enough security here so if you don't mind, I need you and your troops down in sector seven. Our troops aren't able to hold back these things." Said Falcon.

"But sir," said Bono, "How are we suppose to fight these shadows with rifles, if we can't take them out with the Swords?" he asked. Falcon looked at him and said "There ground troops aren't shadows. There these monstrous beasts with a hammer for one hand. We can kill them on the surface, but we can't kill them in space, we don't have the technology yet. Now if you wouldn't mind this is where I need you to be." Falcon turned and looked at an officer and said "Ensign." The officer looked up at him at nodded then looked back down at the control panel and tapped on his console and a holographic map appeared on screen.

Falcon turned and pointed at a red section of the ship. He turned back and saluted them knowing he may not see them again. Bono and his men saluted and sped off to sector seven.


	10. SECTOIN ONE

SECTION ONE

0805 Hours, March 22nd, 2722 (Military Calendar)/

Slephir System, Orbit Around Unknown Rebel Planet

As Steven and his men reached sector seven and ran out of the grav lift, all he could see was Hell. Blood was spattered everywhere, and bodies hung and laid all over the room. All he could do was close his eyes until he heard the clatter of AP shells, or armor-piercing. He looked to where he thought the battle was ensuing and ran to the end of the hall. He stood at the end of the corner and peered around it. He saw three huge beasts tearing through a group of marines. There were also two crewman laying dying on the floor and crying for their mommies.

As soon as Steven looked, the two front behemoths crushed the crewmen's skulls with their feet. Steven looked away as blood and brain spattered the floor. He turned to his squad and thought up a plan. He had three marines set up a barricade of crates in front of them and had two turrets placed behind. As the team setup a pair of hunters ran by and looked at them. Since the hunters were taught the human language one said, "We will assist you in your counter- offensive." And setup behind the barricade. The rest of the squad formed up behind the crates too as Steven turned the corner and called the marines back

As they turned the corner the monsters behind them followed. Steven and the marines got behind the crates just as the monsters turned the corner behind them. The turrets opened up almost immediately. The marines waited as the hunters charged up their guns and fired. As the two plasma bolts impacted on the huge beasts they fell back and died. Steven ad the others hopped over the barricade and went back down to the corner of the room and turned. As they ran through the hall Steven looked at the floor where the crewman had been. Their faces were flat and their was a hole in their heads.

They ran past the bodies and into the next room. It was worse then the last room. There were about five ODST's fighting for their lives in the room. There were already four dead crewmen inside the room, and two with M6C's. Steven called back the crewmen and told them to head back to the room they just came from. Steven watched as the two crewmen ran back into the room and then turned and looked at the two behemoths. He raised his Battle Rifle and put the 2x sight on one of the monsters heads. He pulled the trigger and three AP bullets spat out of the tube. The monster fell backwards. The marines looked back at Steven and did the same to it. After about three minutes of shooting the monster it finally gave up and died.

The marines got up and looked at Steven. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and everybody fell. As they started to get up, they started sliding down the hallway. Steven noticed that they were in an escape pod bay. Falcon's voice came over the loud speakers and said, "All personal abandon ship. I repeat all personal abandon ship. There were pods in the bay. The hunters and crewmen ran up behind Steven and looked at him. As they continued sliding Steven had as many of his he could get into the first pod and everyone else in the second. As the pods blasted out Steven looked at the back pod and noticed that these pods were able to fly instead of soar. They flew to the Covenant flagship. He noticed that there were Phantoms coming in and going out of her. They flew in and got out.

Steven looked around at all the infantry. Even more were coming in. Even Spec Ops teams. Spartans too. He knew what was happening. They were bugging out.

**Gin-Ryu- Hey thanks for still reading. I thought i lost my best reviewer. I love ur story 2. Update it as soon as possible.**

**Turmoil911- Hey! Yes Nick is the Chiefs nephew. And yes the prolouge was just a training session. Joshua didn't really die. Thanks for the review.**

**Xkyh- Can do. Thanks for the review.**


	11. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

0806 Hours, March 22nd, 2722 (Military Calendar)/

Slephir System, Unknown Rebel Planet

Nick and Tori walked through a narrow alleyway and ended up near an enemy command post. Nick raised his S2 AM and pulled the trigger. The soldier just slumped out of his seat. He put down his rifle and then raised it again. Tori put her hand on top of the rifle and gently put it down. Nick looked at her as she pulled out her SMG. She quietly crouched down and crept toward the post. She crept to the door and threw a grenade in. She ducked and put her hand on her head as the grenade went off. She looked into the door and waved for Nick to come over. There were bodies there but they weren't real. They were dummies. Nick wondered why there was dummies in it and then he thought '_Ambush!_' He grabbed Tori by her waist and pushed her inside. He then pulled out his Battle Rifle and crept in backward. As soon as he made in all the way grenades landed all around the post. He grabbed Tori and laid her down on the floor and put his body un-top of her. The grenades went off and shrapnel pinged off of Nicks shield. As soon as it was over and his shields were fully drained a rocket exploded in front of the door.

As soon as the second landed, bullets started flying around them like a hailstorm, and almost as soon as they started they stopped. Nick got up and let his shields recharge. He walked out and noticed that Cory and everyone else were in the building behind them. They all hopped out of the window and landed without a sound. Nick was about to ask them what they were doing there when what looked like twenty orange spheres landed on the ground. Nick put his Battle Rifle to bear and pointed it at some of the spheres. They began to open and a huge gust of heat burst out of each one. LaTymee crept towards one and as soon as he got close he was knocked back with a huge force. He flew back into a building and slid onto the ground. ZanZuga looked at him and then back at the spheres. Huge monstrous beasts unraveled themselves and began slowly walking towards Silver Team. ZanZuga drew out the new Covenant swords. The were similar to the old one but this type had the grip facing downwards instead of sideways and was used two handed but he drew out a second in his other hand and then pointed them ninja style at the beasts. He charged the beasts and once he got close the beast swung at him. ZanZuga jumped into the air and bought one blade down into the monsters head. He landed and threw the beast over him with the sword still stuck in its head. He bought up the other sword and stuck into the beast body.

As the beast kept going through the sword it was cut in half. The two parts of the best fell I opposite directions. ZanZuga stared at the parts and then looked at the others he was about to charge them again when Andrew and the ship appeared above them. Nick looked up and saw Andrew come to the back and he said, "Get in! The fleets bugging out their almost done for let's go!" He went back to the pilots seat and lowered the ship so they could hop in. They all jumped in and took off. They were happy they were heading home. But by now there was already a lose of thousands of lives.

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and in the next chapter pay close attetion to the date. I hope everyone likes my idea of the new covie swords. Plz tell if u do. You'll hear alot about ZanZuga using them.**


	12. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

0400 Hours, January 1st, 2725 (Military Calendar)/

Romulu Madagascar System, Planet Longwood

"We have been fighting the Drynk for two years now and we have had three major engagements with them in space and with each, our fleets crippled. This all because of the fact that we did not have the technology of weapons too defeat them. On this day I am proud to announce we now have the weapons to defeat them!" announced the chief of staff of the UNSC. Silver team stood at the back of the auditorium and listened to the news. Everyone of the team besides Andrew.

Everybody clapped except for Silver team. There wasn't anything happy for Silver team to clap about. Nick turned around and walked out. Tori followed him. The rest of the team stayed. None of the team had their armor on because it was an 'Occasion'. Nick went to the door and leaned against it. Tori came out and laid her head on his shoulder. They had been going out ever since Andrew's death. "It wasn't your fault that Andrew died, you know." Said Tori. Nick didn't answer he just let his head drop down. She sighed. Nick put his head back up and looked at the ceiling, then at Tori. "I know. But he was my brother I mean, why him. Why is it always us with the cracked up missions against the Drynk?" he asked. "Because we're the best of the best." She said and looked up at him.

He stroked her hair and kissed her. '_If were the best of the best, then why is he dead_?' Thought Nick. Everybody from the auditorium started scrambling for the door. As the last of the people came out, the chief of staff walked over to Nick. He handed him some papers and walked off. Nick looked at them and shook his head. He and Tori walked back into the auditorium and found Silver team talking. He walked over to them and said, "Pack your gear. We're leaving." Cory looked at him, and so did the rest of the team. "Were are we going?" Cory asked. "Back to the Danube system, planet Ezel." Nick replied as he read the papers. Cory looked down and muttered, "Same planet Andrew died on." Nick turned around and walked out. A single tear running down his eye.

They walked to the door and walked out. They boarded the new warthog and drove off. As Cory entered the nearby doors of Delta base, he realized that there were some badass soldiers going with them. Including red team. Second toughest squad in the fleet. Everybody hopped out and walked to the Vulcan. It was pretty banged up; the fleet didn't even offer to repair it for them. Steven walked past them and said, "Good luck." Nick turned around and watched Steven board his Longsword. He saluted him and watched as thirty others followed him out. He turned around and boarded the Vulcan. As they took off, he watched as red team followed them out in their ship, the Eagle. He went and sat down next to Tori. Cory, LaTymee, Tiam, Atu and Josh sat with them.

It was a short ride so they entered Falcon's new ship, _Blackbird_, in a short amount of time. They got out and decided to go to the barracks. It was a three day Slipspace drive to Ezel.

They had heard there was a reunion dance for all the squads on the second day. Everybody new each other so the team decided to go. During the dance a song came on, Johnson's favorite, but Johnson died in the fourth battle on Zek.

_Are you ugly?_ _And are you like me?_

_Are you still lonesome? Someone you don't know._

_Money, it's no cure. A sickness so pure._

_Are you like me? Are you ugly?_

_We are dead! We are alone! _

_We know it's far from over! We are afraid!_

_We are afraid to know it's far from over!_

_We are dead! We are alone! _

_You know it's far from over!_

_Look closer! Are you ugly?_

_Are you like me?_

_Why do I cry? Medicate me, so I die happy._

_A strain of cancer. Jokes or answers._

_Are you like me? Are you ugly?_

_We are dead! We are alone!_

_You know it's far from over! _

_We are afraid! We are afraid to know it's far from over!_

And so on. After the dance the team went back to the barracks, except Tori and Nick. They stayed and just talked. Tori sat on Nick's knee. "I don't think I'll be coming back this time." Tori looked at him and said "Don't talk like that. You're coming back." "I don't want you to waste your life on me. If I don't make it back then you find someone else." Nick replied. Tori nodded her head. She got up and walked off to the barracks. As she exited the door of the room she said "I could never love anyone else." Nick stayed in the chair for the rest of the night and then went to the armory before anyone woke up. He got into his armor. When he went to pick up his BR he found a little door on the bottom of the floor. He opened it up and jumped down into it. He turned on his flashlight and looked down a small hallway. There he saw crates upon crates of MA5B's and S3 AM snipers. He opened up the crate MA5B's and took one out for each of the team. Except for Cory who used his uncle MA5B. These things weren't supposed to be made anymore. Cory had specially requested the making of ammo for his. Something wrong was happening here. The UNSC was doing something they shouldn't. Nick walked around and found something written on a closed crate. **BETRAYL OF COVENANT**. The UNSC was planning on betraying the Covenant. Nick went and grabbed a grenade. He hopped out and was going to throw the grenade in when two elites stepped into the room. They drew out the new Covenant swords and were about to make a move on Nick. He waved them closer.

They moved closer and watched as Nick pointed into the hole. One motioned for the other to jump in and look. It jumped in and looked around. The jumped back out and looked at Nick. "They're going to kill us? Why, we had a truths with them for years." He said. Nick looked at him and pulled the pin on the grenade. "Come on, we've got to get everyone out of here" Nick said. The two elites nodded and ran off to the bridge. It looks like they're going to have to fight two enemies now. Something Nick wasn't two interested in doing. Nick ran to the barracks and woke everyone up. "Come on grab your gear we've got to get the hell out of here." They got up and LaTymee asked "What for?" Nick looked at him and said "They're going to kill you." "Who?" he asked again. "The UNSC." He turned and walked away and left LaTymee, ZanZuga, Tiam, and Atu to wonder what the hell was going on.

Nick walked back to the armory and pulled out his BR. The team walked in and looked at Nick and hastily grabbed their guns. Tori walked over to Nick and whispered in his helmet, "What is the hell going on?" Nick looked at her and then the squad and whispered, "Follow me." He then lead her over to the hole in the floor. He pointed into it and said, "The UNSC was hiding MA5B's here. I think they're going to kill the Covenant." Tori looked up at him. Then the doors opened and revealed red team and some other marines with shotguns. The captain red team, an ass named Jake laughed and said, "So you found our stash huh? Well that's too bad; luckily Cory there hates these Covie bastards." Jake said as he through two elite's heads on the floor. "Poor bastards, very bad guards." Nick looked as Cory walked over to where Jake stood. A marine raised his sniper at shot Nicks gun. The rest of silver team raised their guns but pistols were put to their heads before they could do anything.

'_Sneaky ODST bastards_.' Nick thought. "Why are you doing this Cory." Asked Josh. "Like Jake said, I hate those spilt-mouthed bastards." Cory replied. LaTymee couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and backed flipped behind a ODST and broke his arm. The others shot at him but LaTymee was too quick and through the soldier in the way. Blood leaked out of the body and ZanZuga jumped back and crouch-kicked the ODST behind him. The soldier fell back into a locker and ZanZuga drew out his swords and cut right into the marine. He then threw the body at the soldiers behind Tiam and Atu. The two ran behind ZanZuga and grabbed two stationery turrets and set them up behind him. ZanZuga stepped aside and let the grunts bring down the rest. Jake and his team left the room and let the marines try and take care of them. They ran in but were cut down but Tiam and Atu.

Nick ran to the lockers and picked up a new BR and some ammo. He jumped out the door and shot at the retreating Spartans. Jake and Cory were behind the others so he only hit the shields of a one of the team. Nick heard the voice of Cory say "And hey! It isn't all of the UNSC, just a nice big chunk of the military." It wasn't all of the UNSC, then this would mean. They were going after the ship captain.

**Hey everbody plz review for this!**


	13. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

0400 Hours, January 2nd, 2725 (Military Calendar)/

Unknown System, Slipspace Route to Ezel System

Nick got up and ran after them. Before he could run at full speed he was peppered with AP shells. He ran ducked behind a pillar and let his shields recharge. When they were at one hundred percent he got up and scoped the area. He didn't find anyone. "Crap." Nick muttered. He had to get to the bridge before them. He turned around and ran back past the armory. The rest of the team joined him and followed him to the bridge. Tiam and Atu were covered up in the middle of the group and were carrying their turretsTiam closed his eyes and started praying in the Covenant language while just running forward. He then reopened his eyes and turned the corner with his team, his friends, humans and Covenant alike, fighting alongside him. It made him feel good that not everyone wanted him dead. They turned another corner and entered a grav lift and shot up through the levels. As they reached the top and got out they met up with Steven and his men walking along. Nick ran up to him and said, "Steven do you know what the hell is going on?" Steven looked at him and then the two grunts in the middle running behind LaTymee and ZanZuga. "No, no I don't have the slightest clue, what's with the grunts?" Nick looked around frantically and then said, "Some of the military are going to betray the Covenant, Cory's with them and we have to get to the bridge, they're going after Falcon and they're going to kill everyone up there." Steven looked at him and then at the Covie part of the team. "Follow me I know the way to the bridge after we get them out of there we can leave, cause I have feeling that the rest of the people on the ship are looking for you guys."

Nick looked at him and nodded. "But I think that all of the other ships are going to turn on us. Except for one, that Covie Dreadnought, the _Jager_." Nick said. Steven looked at him and said that he and his pilots were going to try and take care of the marines aboard this ship, and that they would have to guard the people up on the bridge, they weren't going to leave this ship. Nick looked to his left and then his right. He then followed Steven to the bridge. As they entered they looked and around in agony. Dead crew members all over the place. There was a loud _thump_ as people burst out of a small compartment. The crew of the _Blackbird_ fell out and gasped for air. Nick ran over to them and helped them all up. He then saluted the captain and the rest of the team followed suite.

Nick turned around and ordered, "Alright squad, take up defensive positions around the bridge, don't let anyone in here." The squad responded with a nod and set up in areas where they could get good cover. Tiam and Atu unlatched the safety locks on the turrets and placed them down. Nick turned to Steven and nudged him to go and take care of anyone on his way to the fighter bay and maybe pick up some stragglers. Nick turned back around to Falcon and asked, "What happened here?" Falcon sighed and said, "We heard sounds of gunshots and we had gotten dummies for the bridge just in case of capture, we could hide. We heard gunshots outside the bridge and we locked the door. We crawled inside the vent and hid there. The dummies were something like robots and they were synthetic, so it looked like they were real." Nick looked at him. "Good job." He said. He walked to the front of the bridge and surveyed the other ships. "Who's the pilot here?" Nick asked. Danny stepped up and said, "I am sir." Then saluted Nick

Nick looked him up and down. "Take us out of Slipspace. Then radio the _Jager_ and tell them to drop out as well." Danny nodded and got to work. As they dropped out Nick saw the _Jager _follow suite. Jessica ran up to her post and scanned the area. She turned around and said, "Sir, two Covenant flagships and one destroyer dropping into our area. The _Nyte_, _True Glory_ and _Matai_." Nick turned to her. "Ensign, radio them and ask them about their presence in this area." "Aye sir." She replied. She opened a channel and asked, "Covenant ships _Nyte, True Glory, _and _Matai_. Please state your business in this sector immediately." There was static and then an Elites voice roared through.

"This is the ship commander Ack'mezee…" it was interrupted and then another part came through. "We are under attack from…" more static, and them more from the commander, "Ships. Repeat, we are under attack from UNSC ships."

Nick looked around. He opened a secure channel to his team and said, "Guys this is apparently not just in LongWood ships, but in every UNSC ship. Jessica scanned the area again and reported that the other UNSC ships that were with them are dropping out of Slipspace. "Standby archer missile pods FK though GZ and open fire when they come into range." Ordered Falcon. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

**Drazen X- Is this good for you? I hope so, sry it took so long guys, i couldn't think of anything!**


	14. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

0400 Hours, January 2nd, 2725 (Military Calendar)/

Unknown System, Unknown Space

The _True Glory_ let fly a barrage of twenty plasma torpedoes at the first UNSC heavy destroyer that came into its range. The first to impact wiped out fifty percent of the destroyer's shields and the rest melted straight through the last of the shields and nearly took out one fiftieth of its hull. The _Blackbird_ opened up with one MAC round and fifty-two archer missiles onto the same ship. The heavy white molten slug impacted on the ships starboard side, nearly turning the ship onto its side. The first salvo of archer missiles mainly impacted on the fighter bay of the ship, and just as the doors had opened. Four of the Longswords were destroyed. The second and third UNSC ships launched two MAC rounds a piece at the _True Glory_. Her shields didn't hold long and she had her aft two engines fully crippled and one out of commission for good. The _Matai _had launched all of her Seraph single ship fighters and began for close range ship to ship combat.

The _Jager_ had launched more then twenty-one plasma torpedoes and had began dropping landing craft onto a planet that was in the area. Falcon noticed this and ordered Danny to open a secure com link to them. "Sir, COM link set, ship commander De'Dak awaiting." Danny announced. Falcon turned to the viewport and looked at the _Jager_. "Commander De'Dak, why are you releasing ground troops at this time, to, for all we know, a hostile planet?" asked Falcon. "Sir, I could not have my men killed in this battle. If we lose this then we may be able to win a battle on the surface. We must get all infantry men off these ships immediately." Falcon rubbed his forehead. He nodded a little and then replied with a, "Alright. You have clearance to drop your men. We'll send Silver team down to help you. I'll send a message to the others to drop their infantry as well." "Yes sir." De'Dak replied. Falcon nodded to Danny and he turned off the COM link. "Silver team, get down to launch bay seventeen. I'll radio Commander Bono and tell him to wait for your arrival. He will escort you to the planet and you will engage the enemy on foot. Is that Understood?" asked Falcon. "Sir, yes sir!" replied Nick.

As Nick turned to leave three MAC rounds impacted the ships left side. The first round dissipated the shields and the last two tore straight through the ship, splitting it in half. "Sir, levels one through forty-four are opened to space vacuum, and it's tearing the ship apart." Reported Danny as calmly as he could. "Seal those areas off and prepare for impact onto the planets surface. Open all flaps, and full reverse to the forward thrusters. We've already gained to much damn speed." Said Falcon. He turned back to Silver team. "Luckily the Longswords and pelican are still intact. Commander Steven is fine. He's taking off now. I suggest you get going. We'll follow you trough the leftover escape pods."

Nick nodded. There was a sudden change in speed as the flaps opened up. He then turned and walked back to his team. "Let's go. We're leaving." They nodded and picked up their equipment.

**There you go guys, next chappy has two new characters, more romnace then usual, big battle scence on earth for u guys!**


	15. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

0402 Hours, January 2nd, 2725 (Military Calendar)/

Earth System, Planet Earth

Captain Addison Escalera of the 7th division Helljumper unit waved his squad over. The third toughest Helljumper unit in the 7th division, first army. They each took cover behind walls. Addison peaked his head out and saw Covenant bodies strewn across the plateau outside New York City. A lot of them were only children. There was an enemy camp on the other side. The city was located on a hill so that meant that they would have a much harder time taking it. He waved one of his over. It was a girl, her name was Carlie. Most of the team called her Vampiro because she was very secretive and loved the color black. That's pretty much why she joined the ODST. "Ok Carlie, run down the hill and to the left. John will cover you with the sniper. I need you to signal us for when to come in. Alright?" She nodded. He tapped the spot where his mouth was. A gesture the ODST used when they had their armor on. She returned it. He. The only reason he gave the smile gesture at that time was because the two were going out. Most ODST didn't use the gesture on any occasion. Carlie ran down and into the field. She jumped and laid herself on the grassy plain.

Her hand popped out and waved them over. Addison nodded and had John hang back with the sniper. He pointed to Carlie and the team ran towards her position. They looked down onto the enemy base and watched with his built in binoculars. There was a shipment of what looked like ten warthogs, and four scorpion tanks. Nick turned the binoculars off and waved his team out. They walked back to the CP and reported the news to general Kazel. He nodded. "Good work people, Captain Escalera, you and your team get some R and R. Two days of recon is a while. You'll get two days off. We'll send another team. Addison took his helmet off and saluted. He waved his team off. Two days. That's good, he could take Carlie out for dinner in the city. He walked over to her and said, "Hey." She took her helmet off and let her hair flow free.

"Hey." She replied. "So, you wanna go out for dinner tonight?" He asked. She turned and looked at him and smiled. "Sure. Where too?" she asked. "I don't know. Where would you like to go?" She thought for a second. "Barakos." She said. "Alright then it's settled, we'll go to Barakos." He replied with a smile. "I'll meet you in the barracks at Oh-four-oh-five hours then?" he asked. "Ok. But just make sure you wear something good." She said. He looked at her and said, "I'll wear my white captain suit, that good?" he asked. She looked at the sky and then back at him and said, "Ya, it'll do." She laughed.

He laughed with her and walked away. Right when he was about leave the CP he turned around and shouted, "Hey, what are _you_ going to wear?" She turned around and laughed, "You'll see." He shook his head and walked away.

When he got to the barracks that day he knocked on her door and he heard a "Hold on!" from Carlie. He waited for a couple of seconds and the door opened. Carlie was wearing a very sexy black dress and black shoes. "Nice job." He said looking her up and down. She looked him up and down and said "Same to you. Well, shall we go?" Addison stuck his arm out like a hook and Carlie rapped hers around his. As they walked out of the barracks, and onto the city streets, they walked past various different stores. As they arrived at Barakos, they entered the doors and stopped at a small counter. A man came up and asked, "Reservations?" "Oh, they're under the name, Escalera." Addison replied. The man looked down at a book on the counter and said, "Ah, yes, please follow me." Addison nodded and he and Carlie followed the man to their table.

As they sat down they began talking about the war. "This war is some messed up shit. Why would we want to fight the Covenant, especially, when we would be fighting others of the UNGA. I mean, those crack heads are going to get there asses whooped if they even try to storm this city. Don't they know how much artillery we have packed and waiting for them." Said Carlie. Then their waiter walked up and asked them what they would have to eat. Carlie looked up at him and said, Um, I'll have the Lasagna with sauce." The man nodded, and looked at Addison. "And what will you have sir?" the waiter asked him. Nick looked at the menu and said, "I'll have the buffalo chicken." Nick answered. The man nodded and walked away. "As I was saying, this war is a load of BS, if you ask me." Said Carlie. "I know what you mean, why do you think none of us went over to their side. Besides if we had wanted to a tried, we would have been court-marshaled and shot." Addison said. As they finished talking their food came and they ate. When they were finished they paid their bill, and walked out.

As they entered the barracks that night the sirens went off and Generals Kazels voice blared over the loudspeakers. "This is General Kazel, all units report to your trenches, this is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill, the CK are preparing for an attack." Nick looked around at all the men and women running out the doors to the trenches. "Damn, alright get suited up and get the others into the trenches, I'll meet with you there!" Addison ordered. He kissed her and let her go. He ran to his bunk and got his armor on. He made his way out and to the armory. He ran in and picked up his modified battle rifle with a 5x scope and automatic setting along with it's three round burst mode. He ran back out and into the trenches where nearly two thousand troops waited, human and Covenant. Nick met up with his team and counted to make sure they were all there.

Everyone besides John was there. "Carlie, where the hell is John?" He asked. "Sir, the General wanted all snipers up on the rooftop city buildings, sir!" He sighed. "Alright, where are they?" "Haven't attacked yet sir." She reported. He jumped into the trench and listened. He heard nothing, he took his helmet off and put his ear onto the grass, he heard slight thumping noises and they got closer and closer. His eyes widened and he yelled, "Incoming infantry, open fire!" The heavy machine guns opened fire before anyone else and you could see what looked like five thousand troops coming from out of the forest. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Addison said worried. The turrets began mowing down the soldiers coming at them, but there was just too many.

"Take em' down!" he ordered. There were loud booms in the distance and the huge explosions landed right on top of the infantry. Addison could hear all the civilians inside the city being evacuated. Soldiers on their side started falling and the trenches were becoming a blood pit. Orders could be heard being shouted throughout the battle. Soon four scorpion tanks rolled across the plain. They had already sustained heavy casualties. They couldn't hold for too long. The tanks began blowing huge gaps in the trenches. Rockets blew up two of the tanks. It was a slaughter. Ammo shells could be heard clanking together as they fell onto each other. There was a loud soaring sound and all of the sudden two Lonswords past over head releasing every last bit of ordnance they had left. Body parts flew everywhere. The trenches were filled with blood and itwas the worst thing Addison had ever seen, and it seemed like it would never stop.

_Not listening, not anymore!_

The killing.

_The more I look, the more I ignore!_

The destruction.

_Not listening, not anymore!_

The death.

_The more I care, the more I ignore!_

_Not listening, not anymore!_

_No!_

_Cause you gotta be bigger, and be stronger_

_And be faster_

_If you gonna survive any longer_

_Cause in this lifetime, it better be the right time_

_Or your first time, might be your last time_

_Cause I'm not a failure_

_If I've got nothing to lose_

_No I'm not a failure!_

_I've got something to prove!_

_Not listening, not anymore!_

_The more I care, the more I ignore!_

_Not listening, not anymore!_

_The more I care, the more I ignore!_

_More I ignore!_

_Cause I've lost my innocence_

_I'm a stranger_

_A life changer _

_A man that's not afraid of danger_

_I walk my own path_

_And play my own trail_

_Cause I'm not afraid to deal with_

_I won't get in line_

_Or be a middle man_

_So fuck you I make my own plans_

_And I've got respect_

_And I don't neglect, the people that I'm really here to protect_

_And I'm not a failure_

_If I've got nothing to lose_

_I tell you before!_

_Wont listen no more!_

_I tell you before, lets settle the score!_

It didn't seem like any of it would ever end. As heemptied his last clip, he looked around at the trenches. Half his squad was dead or wounded and most others had almost five people if not less. There was no way they could hold the trench. They had to pull out and regroup in the city; they'd have to go into gorilla warfare.

**Ok i'm tired, so for the last reviwer dude, sorry, i get mixed up between those two tipes of bombs, or mines, thx for the review.**

**Brittman- i am it's just the real main story. thx for the review!**

**And for everyone UNGA stands for Untied Nations Galaxy Army. SOmeting i cam up with, the songs by papa roach, and CK stands for Coveant Killers, something i also came up with. So plz R&R. Thx and when i end this story which will be who knows when, there will be a sequel, probably called Halo:Silver Teams Tri War, or something like that. And maybe it'll be a series. if anyone wants it too.**


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

0837 Hours January 2nd 2725, (Military Calendar)/

Unknown System, Unknown System

Nick mouthed curses as the Vulcan shook violently in the vacuum of space. He grabbed onto a bracing support and held on tight. His S2 AM strapped loosely to his back. ZanZuga struggled to keep the ship flying straight and Casey was trying to compensate for all the speed they were catching. Nick stumbled into the cockpit and said, "Get me a visual on the _Blackbird_. I want all forward rotary plasma turrets and the fifties aimed at whatever is in range. Make em' Swiss shit cheese." He turned back and yelled at LaTymee, "Get second squad ready. Once we land we've gotta haul ass and find some friendlys." He then stumbled back over into the troop bay and grabbed hold of the brace again.

"Entering planet atmosphere in five… four… three… two… one!" Yelled ZanZuga. Nick fell forward and skidded into the door. Tiam and Atu toppled onto each other. They didn't get up. Tori slid onto the floor from her seat. Nick sat up and pulled Tori up next to him. He helped her into a seat and strapped her in. He gave her a thumbs up and she returned the gesture. He then rushed to Tiam and Atu's spot and lifted them up. Neither moved. Nick looked up towards Tori and shook his head. She curled up into a small ball and leaned against the door trying to keep from shaking.

Nick walked back up to the cockpit. "Tiam and Atu didn't make it. Their skulls cracked against the plating. Josh and Tori are still back there, their fine." He then looked up at the visual of the _Blackbird_. Two lifeless chunks of metal floated apart from each other. One moving toward the planet and the other about to hit one of the UNSC enemy ships.

"ETA to the planet surface ten seconds. We're stabilized, better go get suited up." ZanZuga said without taking his eyes of the screen. It was a beautiful sight to lay eyes on. Nick nodded and walked into the back. He pulled his sniper around his waist and laid it on his chest. He then went to a small arms compartment and grabbed six grenades and BR. He walked over to Tori and shook her arm some.

"C'mon, we're landing. Get some gear and meet us outside." He looked over to Josh and nodded his head to the now opening door. Josh got up and grabbed his COM pack. The two proceeded to jump out the door and onto the ground. Tori got up and watched Casey and ZanZuga jump out. She walked over to the arms door and picked up a shotgun and two grenades. She slowly closed the door and moped outside. The sun was just rising and they were in a small park. Nick pointed to the corner building and they moved silently. Josh kneeled down at the corner and looked back towards Nick.

Nick pointed towards the building across from them. Casey and Josh nodded and ran across the street to the building. They arrived and Josh aimed his gun back down the street. Casey stuck her hand out and moved it forward. Nick looked back toward Tori and ZanZuga and ran across the alley. ZanZuga proceeded to do the same after Nick reached the other side. When ZanZuga finally crossed, Tori started to run across. She hit the building and dived into the dirt. "Josh see if you can raise anyone on the COM. ZanZuga and Casey scout ahead fifty meters. We'll follow you up. Go." He whispered.

"Kilo two-four this is Kilo two-eight, do you copy. I say again Kilo two-four this is Kilo two-eight, do you copy." Josh silently whispered into the mic. They waited and Nick watched as Casey and ZanZuga moved down the street. The mic crackled with static.

"Kilo two-eight, this is Kilo two-four. Who am I speaking to?" Replied a voice. Josh handed Nick the mic.

"This is Lieutenant Nick of Silver team. Who's this?" asked Nick.

"Christ is it good to hear you. It's Corporal Steel of Easy Company, we've got eighteen wounded and we're hold up in a small building just inside a small town. From my HUD, we should be just South of you."

"Roger that Kilo two-four. We'll be to your position in about five minutes. Kilo two-eight out." He handed the mic back to Josh and waved his hand towards Casey and ZanZuga. They moved down the street in arrowhead formation. They soon came up to a small park with four buildings on each side. A downed Pelican lay turned over and smoking. Nick keyed his mic and said, "Kilo two-four, we are in the park and we are on the Northeast building, where are you?"

"We're on the Northwest building. I suggest setting your squad up in the building across from us. Watch out, they've got Interceptors flying around. They might be on the roofs or inside. Better search it before you get settled." Replied Steel.

"Roger that." Said Nick. He then turned around and pointed at his eyes and then at Steels position. Casey went and leaned herself against the doorway. She aimed her sniper at Steel's position.

"ZanZuga, take Josh and start searching the upper levels. Tori help me start planting some C4 on the corners of the park. Anyone who tries to get in will be dead in two seconds. Oh and Josh. Once you get the chance see if you can raise Delta four-six and get us a lift."

"Roger that sir. Let's go Z." Josh took the steps two at a time. He came to an office room and raised his BR45. A slightly smaller version of the standard BR55, with a resemblance to the Second World War American Carbine. He rested the butt of the gun under his shoulder. He opened the door ever so slowly and turned on his night vision. Two Hunters leaned against the window overlooking the park. They snapped their heads toward him and began charging their cannons. "Hold your fire, repeat hold fire." Josh nervously said.

"ZanZuga get your fat ass up here and tell these two Hunters I've found to stand down. Now." Josh said into his mic. ZanZuga was heard rushing up the stairs and entered the doorway. He said something in Covenant and the Hunters lowered their guns.

ZanZuga turned to Josh and said, "They agree not to kill you. For now." He then keyed his mic and said, "Sir, we've located two Hunters who agree to help us. Shall I bring them down?" There was static and a muffled order and then Nick's voice broke through.

"Roger that, bring em' down. Casey get those satchels under the door. If they start firing on us, and move in. Blow em'." Was all that Nick said before he cut the COM. ZanZuga turned around and whispered in Josh's ear.

"Sounds like the L.T. is expecting Steel for dinner." Josh said as ZanZuga walked past him. ZanZuga watched as Josh walked away behind him and went up the levels again. He turned back around and motioned for the Hunters to follow him. He walked down the stairs with the Hunters following close behind, cannons raised. They stepped onto the floor of the entrance and walked over to Nick helping LaTymee set up fifty millimeter turrets aimed at the doors.

"Sir, the Hunters Josh located." ZanZuga said to him while motioning over his shoulder. Nick turned around and looked the two bond-brothers up and down. They looked like they had been through Hell and back twice. They lumbered towards him keeping an eye out and surveying the Spartans around them. Nick slung his sniper back over his head and let it drop.

"ZanZuga, think you can translate for me?" Nick asked while sill staring at the battle worn Hunters. ZanZuga got up from placing small rocks over the bipod of the fifty.

He clapped the dust from his hands and walked over. Nick watched him for a few seconds and then said, "Ask them what their names are and if they know what's going on." ZanZuga said something in Covenant and the Hunters replied.

"They say all they know is that they were on their way towards this building when they took fire from Human contacts. They fired four rounds a piece and retreated into the second floor. Where Josh found them sir." Said ZanZuga while Nick started pondering the where they could have taken fire from.

One word was muttered from his mouth. "_Steele_." He turned around and pointed at Casey an said, "Casey can you see Captain Steele from where you are right now?" She nodded her head. "Plug him. Tori and Josh on me. Everyone else on suppressive fire, go." He then hopped out the window and Tori and Josh followed behind him. He aimed his pointer and middle finger at the left corner of Steele's building. Josh crouch ran over and lobbed a grenade into the window. Three screams rang out and Nick ran up behind Josh tapping him on the shoulder with Tori behind him. They hopped in and two marines barged through the smoking door. Nick went wide eyed and immediately brought his gun to bare. He shot the first one and then charged to the second. He hit him in the chest and then punched him in the head, two sharp blades like a Predators split into his skull. Nick repeatedly stabbed the dead marine in the head. Tori stared at him, she had never seen him so angry. Josh ran up behind him and tried to pull him off, but Nick slashed at him weakening his shields down to half.

He then proceeded to get up and run into the next room, cutting down marines one by one with remarkable speed and style. The Master Chief taught him how to kill, but not how to control emotions apparently. Nick cut through at least twenty marines before finally reaching the wounded personnel area. He just looked at them and back at Tori and Josh. He motioned for them to go into the next room and they moved ahead. He saw Tori turn his head and look at him. She pointed to her heart and he just stared. He slowly walked behind them and captured glances from the marines. As he stepped out, he pulled a grenade from his belt and looked at it. He pulled the pin and threw it back in.

The explosion rang out and Tori looked back at him stunned. He had just killed eighteen or more wounded marines. Harmless, wounded marines. They walked out the door and looked towards the sky. Hundreds of orange spheres came raining down in the area, almost twenty right square in the middle of the park. They burst open, the heat waves reaching out, unbalancing all but Nick. The rest of Silver Team walked out, guns raised. The Drynk burst out and began charging them.

Nick stood there and pulled out a plasma grenade. With lighting speed, he ducked under the swing of the lead Drynk and came out behind it. He stuck the plasma grenade to its back and jumped forward. He landed on the next Drynk's head and snapped it with his feet. He fell down and saw ZanZuga and LaTymee cutting down numerous beasts with the new energy swords. There was one more in front of him. He snapped his arm, the steal blades coming out again. He rolled under the swing and slid under it's legs. He stabbed the blade into its back and jumped up, and back in front of it, dragging the blade along its spine and up to its face. All the way down to where he started.

The beast roared out in pain and fell down. Nick was to busy watching ZanZuga and LaTymee cut down the last four to see that a large blip on his radar had appeared behind him. With one swift blow down Nicks back, he was on the ground. Blood leaked through the wound and he flopped over to his back.

LaTymee lunged forward cutting the Drynk's head off. The Drynk fell over to the side dead. Nick coughed up blood and stared into the night sky. His visor was cracked and his arms broken. His leg was twisted in a highly unnatural angle. Tori ran up and pulled the helmet off. His suit was completely wrecked beyond repair. "I'm sorry." He muttered, blood spilling down the side of his mouth.

_Today I saw my hero fall apart!_

Tori smiled sadly at him, tears at the brim of her eyes. "Don't be, _you_ did nothing wrong." Josh ran up behind her and yanked her arm. More Drynk fell from the sky.

_The one who taught me to be strong!_

A phantom blasted through the clouds and hovered over them. "Tori let's go!" Josh yelled.

_On the outside I look fine!_

Nick pulled up his M6C and smiled weakly at her. "Go." He said. "That's an order." Josh pulled her away and they went up the grav beam. Nick looked at the Drynk in front of him and shot at them. The phantom pulled up and out of the clouds.

_But on the inside I am dying_.

_My strength is overcome by pain_.

_My love for you remains the same_.

_The loneliness is setting in_.

_I have no one to free myself_.

He muttered three last words. "Live your life."

_It's never too late,_

_To live your life_.

_The time is now its do or die!_

Tori sat in the phantom and cried. She thought she'd never see him again. She thought she'd be alone forever. She'd thought her life was over.

Epilogue- Two years later Silver Team was rescued by the Covenant ship _Arbiter_. The team was recommended and received the Medal of Honor for going above and beyond the call of duty. For a year they were stationed at Earth, helping defend any Covenant. The next year they fought the historic battle at LongWood, their home planet, where nearly forty thousand Covenant mustered against eighty thousand CK. The battle was won and the team went on to helping defend the home planet for Grunts. They witnessed the Battle of Lekgolo at Claotar and are now stationed at Cairo IV at Claotar. For another three years the war raged on against the CK and for another five years the Drynk. Red team was captured and executed and Cory was tortured to death. . One year later in 2738, they would meet an old friend none of them ever expected to see again.

**Well all, the end has come for the FIRST book. Keep an eye out for the second which is now profoundly named Silver Team: Bloody Doves.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful time reading my storie and if I dont say so myself, I think this was by far the longest chapter i wrote. **

**-Knight 56**


End file.
